


Nesting

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hooked up with Steve last week. And he might be nesting now, but that has nothing at all to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loud and Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359531) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



“Shut up,” Chris growled as he shoved his hand into an oven mitt.  
  
Jensen smirked at him. “Wasn’t saying anything,” he assured him, biting into the blueberry crumb muffin he’d stolen from the basket on the kitchen counter when he walked in. “Damn, that’s good.”  
  
Chris just glared at him as he yanked the oven door open and reached in to retrieve the baking sheet covered with chocolate chip cookies. He let it drop with a clatter, then kicked the door closed. “How long does this fucking thing usually last, anyway?”  
  
His best friend chuckled. “Last I heard, a couple months.”  
  
Months! There was no way Chris was going to deal with  _this_  for months! “Two more days,” he snarled, scooping cookies up and setting them on a plate to cool. “That’s all I’m agreeing to.”  
  
“Hormones don’t exactly care if you agree,” Jensen pointed out.  
  
Chris just scowled at him and turned to check on his bread dough. He’d been baking almost nonstop for the past three days - when he wasn’t in bed with Steve, that was. Probably a good thing they spent a lot of time there, because otherwise he’d have run out of counter space long before this. As it was, he was having to set the finished stuff on the dining room table, which wouldn’t have been so bad if Steve hadn’t noticed every single new thing he put out. And every time he ate it and complimented him on how good it was, there was a part of Chris that just wanted to roll over and beg for more.  
  
So he was nesting, so what? He was a fully grown beta - it happened. It didn’t have to mean anything, no matter what Jensen’s smug little digs implied. He’d done it when he first moved in, and now apparently he was doing it again. It didn’t have anything to do with Steve or the incredible sex they’d been having almost nonstop since last Friday. It was strictly hormonal, and hormones could be dealt with.  
  
Not that he had anything against Steve. He just didn’t do relationships - never had, never would. Chris might be a beta, just like he was hot and one helluva good cook, but that didn’t meant he was one of those doe-eyed simpering nincompoops that just wanted an alpha to take care of them. He was perfectly capable of doing that himself, and if that meant he spent his time going from one hot alpha to another, having scorchingly hot, guilt-free sex, then he guessed that was just the cross he’d have to bear.  
  
An arm slipped around his waist and there was the faint prickle of stubble as Steve nuzzled against his neck. “You smell like cookies,” he mumbled, and Chris swore to himself that he was going to get Jensen if he snickered just one more time.  
  
He turned to check on his bread again, and if that just happened to give Steve a little more room to work, then that wasn’t his fault. “Should probably knead that soon,” he muttered to himself, doing a little quick math to see how long he’d have for sex while it rose again. “You want a cinnamon roll for breakfast? I made some earlier.”  
  
“Cinnamon roll?” Jensen asked, and there was no mistaking the eagerness in his voice, like a puppy scrambling to sit up for a treat. “You got enough to share?”  
  
Steve started nibbling on his neck, threatening to turn his knees to water, and Chris thought he’d give Jensen the whole damn batch if he’d just leave and keep his fucking mouth shut. “I’ll bring you a pan later.”  
  
“Guess that’s my cue to leave.” And that right there was why he loved Jensen - he knew when to get the hell out. Chris waved in his general direction right before Steve turned him around and claimed his mouth in a long kiss.  
  
They were both breathing hard by the time they parted. One of Steve’s hands had made its way down the back of Chris’ sweatpants and the rub of calloused fingers over his hole was sending all sorts of electric sparks up his spine. “How about we take this somewhere else and worry about the baking later?” Steve asked, then kissed him again until he nearly forgot his own name. “I wanna knot you again.”  
  
He should probably hold off on that, especially if he wanted to get the bread in the oven anytime soon. But then Steve shifted, sliding one leg between his so there was a hard thigh pressed against his cock and there was only one thing Chris could say to that. “Yeah, sounds good.”  
  
Steve grinned and eased his hand free. He took hold of Chris’ hand, kissed the back of it, and led him back upstairs. And Chris followed, trailing after him just like a puppy, but that was only because there was sex on offer. It had nothing at all to do with how open and happy Steve’s smile was or the husky tone in his voice when he’d told him about his dad teaching him to play guitar. And if he was already planning to make fried chicken and cornbread, then that was just because they were going to need something decent to keep their strength up for another few rounds of incredible sex. That was all.  
  
Chris didn’t do relationships, no matter how much nesting he might be doing at the moment. But if he did, he thought he just might be tempted to try with Steve.


End file.
